The invention relates to a trunk lid for a convertible vehicle, including a support frame and a lid pivotally supported on the support frame wherein the support frame is mounted on the vehicle body pivotally about a support axis arranged in spaced relationship from the pivot axis of the lid such that in a first phase of movement the frame is pivoted and in a second phase, the lid is pivoted about its pivot axis on the frame.
DE 195 16 876 C1 discloses a rear vehicle lid, which is movable between a closed position and an open position for a trunk which also accommodates a vehicle roof in the storage position thereof. In order to provide on one hand, a sufficiently large passage for transferring the vehicle roof into the trunk and, on the other hand, to provide uninhibited access to the trunk for the loading and unloading of the vehicle trunk from the rear, the trunk lid is selectively pivotable about a front pivot axis which is adjacent the vehicle interior and a rear pivot axis which is disposed at the rear end of the vehicle. This is achieved by a two-part design of the rear lid which comprises a support frame pivotally connected to the vehicle body and a lid member pivotally mounted on the support frame. For the transfer movement of the vehicle roof between its closed and its storage position, the support frame and the lid which is locked to the support frame are pivoted together about the rear pivot axis by means of a hydraulic operating member. For opening the trunk however, the support frame remains in its closed position on the vehicle body and only the lid is pivoted open relative to the support frame about its pivot axis adjacent the interior vehicle space.
For the storage of the vehicle roof and for opening the trunk, the trunk lid performs different opening movements for which also different operating mechanisms or operating elements are provided. It also must be considered that during the raising of the rear lid at the front edge thereof for depositing or closing the vehicle roof, the rear lid section will not project beyond the rear end of the vehicle in order to avoid collisions with objects behind the vehicle.
De 44 45 944 C1 discloses a hardtop vehicle with a removable vehicle roof which can be deposited in a rear trunk provided with a rear cover comprising a frame which is pivotally supported on the vehicle body and on which a trunk lid is mounted so as to be pivotable thereon. For opening the trunk for loading and unloading and for transferring the vehicle roof into and out of the trunk two hydraulic operating elements are provided. A first hydraulic operating element is supported on the vehicle body and engages the support frame for pivoting the support frame together with the trunk lid relative to the vehicle body and a second operating element is supported on the support frame and engages the trunk lid for pivoting the trunk lid relative to the support frame.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a rear lid support arrangement for a convertible vehicle of simple design which is pivotable about the front and also about the rear end thereof and which remains within the contour of the vehicle at any time during opening or closing of the lid.